


Last Kiss

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Based on the Song: Last Kiss (Pearl Jam), Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/F, Get Tissues You're Gonna Need Them, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Trans Catra (She-Ra), very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Catra gets a face full of multicolor roses as she opens her door, she pushes the bouquet away to look at the grinning blonde in front of her. “You really went all out for this,” she smiles as she accepts the bouquet. The brunette takes a long whiff of the fragrant flowers, “They’re beautiful Adora, thank you.”Adora giggles, “Thanks, but they pale in comparison to your beauty.” Adora’s hungry eyes travel down her girlfriend’s outfit; low cut red spaghetti top underneath Catra’s favorite black leather jacket, tight black jeans that accentuate all her lovely curves, and the same old Vans she’s been wearing since middle school that still look amazing no matter their age. “Fucking hell kitten, you look amazing!”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic depictions of blood, injury, and a car wreck. Major character death, this is NOT a happy fic. Get ready to cry.
> 
> Based on the song Last Kiss by J Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers (covered by Pearl Jam). If you know the song you know what's coming.

Catra gets a face full of multicolor roses as she opens her door, she pushes the bouquet away to look at the grinning blonde in front of her. “You really went all out for this,” she smiles as she accepts the bouquet. The brunette takes a long whiff of the fragrant flowers, “They’re beautiful Adora, thank you.”

Adora giggles, “Thanks, but they  _ pale _ in comparison to your beauty.” Adora’s hungry eyes travel down her girlfriend’s outfit; low cut red spaghetti top underneath Catra’s favorite black leather jacket, tight black jeans that accentuate all her lovely curves, and the same old Vans she’s been wearing since middle school that still look amazing no matter their age. “Fucking hell kitten, you look amazing!”

Catra blushes at the compliment. “Oh darlin’ thank you. You look great too,” Catra purrs as she lays a hand on Adora’s exposed chest. She pulls her hand away, disturbing the edges of her opened white button up enough to expose one of Adora’s pink nipples. Catra bites her lip as she zero’s in on the exposed flesh, heat rising in her chest and between her legs. “You know, I think we should just skip the movie and dinner and just go straight to the hot anniversary sex.”

Adora’s cheeks light up like a warning light; she pulls Catra in close, chests flush and exposed skin hot where they touch. Adora lifts Catra’s chin with her free hand as she leans down into a searing kiss. Catra snakes her arms around Adora’s neck, pulling the blonde deeper into the kiss as she ramps up the heat, their tongues falling into a familiar dance they’ve shared countless times.

Adora breaks the kiss, lust and desire burning behind her eyes. “Patience, kitten, all good things come in time. If you’re a good girl I’ll give you a little  _ release _ ,” she slips a hand over the small bulge in Catra’s pants, “sound good to you?”

Catra moans at her girlfriend’s touch. “And what if -ah!- I’m naughty?”

The blonde smiles deviously at the defiance in the shorter woman’s eyes, she leans in close to Catra’s ear, her heat breath tickling the spot next to the brunette’s piercings, “Then I’m gonna have to punish you.” She pulls back, giving Catra a quick pat on the behind as she does so, “Now come on, let’s go! I want to get to the restaurant before it starts raining.”

* * *

The windshield wipers work overtime as the rain pours down in thick sheets. Catra spins the dial, each station crackling with static due to the storm. She props her elbow against the window with a sigh, “Well, guess we won’t be listening to anything tonight. I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you get your hands on your dad’s wheels? Randor loves this thing more than his own kids.”

Adora clears her throat, “Well, uh, I just told him it was our anniversary and I wanted to take you out in style. He was like ‘cool’ and let me take Mustang Sally out for the night.” Adora chances a sideways glance at Catra, catching her lover’s narrowed stare peering into her soul. A bead of sweat races down her forehead, “It’s true! It’s our sixth anniversary, Catra, he knew it was a big deal to me so he let me take Sally. Ain’t nothing else too it.”

Catra hums, “Okay, I don’t believe you for a second but I’ll drop it.”

Adora lets out a relieved sigh, her hand reaches down to pat the little box nestled in her pants pocket. When she told her parents about her plan to propose to Catra, they were overjoyed. Marlena, Adora’s mother, gave Adora her mother’s ring and insisted Randor let Adora take Sally out for the evening. The old man put up a good resistance but he couldn’t say no to his wife, and gave Adora the keys on the condition that she cleans the car for the next three months. A small price to pay, and totally worth it to make this night perfect.

Adora gazes at Catra out of the corner of her eye, Catra catches her and giggles. “What,” Adora asks, “what’s so funny?”

Catra rolls her eyes, “You’re such a dumbass.”

Adora pulls her head back and cocks an eye at her girlfriend, “Why am I a dumbass?”

“You just look stupid with that lovey-dovey look in your eyes, you dork.”

“Oh I’m a dork?” Adora asks, Catra answers her with a nod. “What about you then? You’re totally in love with me, so that makes you an even bigger dork.”

“Nuhuh!”

“Yeahuh!”

Catra’s high pitched giggle melts Adora’s heart, a big dopey grin spreads across the blonde’s face as her eyes stay glued to brunette. Catra tears herself away from Adora’s gaze to look at the road, her eyes shooting wide as she points ahead of them. “ADORA LOOK OUT!”

Adora’s eyes snap back to see the stalled car in the middle of the road. She tries to stop but her car begins to hydroplane; her brain kicks into action and she swerves to the right, the tires screaming as they manage to grip the road, narrowly missing the stalled jeep. The lights of her car get brighter as the guardrail gets closer, Adora can’t react in time as the car hits the metal railing, thousands of shards of glass bursting into their faces as the car crumbles in on itself. Adora’s forehead slams into the steering wheel as the airbags fail to deploy.

As her world fades to black, a blood chilling scream finds its way into her fading consciousness.  _ ‘Catra!’ _ her mind screams.

* * *

“...ou okay?.....an...hear m….. Can you… me? Hey...hey kid!”

Adora opens her eyes slowly as she comes too, her right eye squinting as something warm flows through it. She props herself up on her elbows with great effort, her entire body screaming in pain as she moves. She feels a pair of hands grab her shoulders gently as she tries to get up.

“Hey don’t move yet,” the stranger commands, “just stay still, okay?”

“What,” Adora’s croaks, “what happened?”

“You were in a wreck,” the pink haired woman responds. “You hit the guardrail when you tried to avoid our car.”

Adora pushes past the woman’s attempt to keep her down, her hand flies to the cut on her head as the pouring rain makes it sting. She scans her surroundings, her head still fuzzy as she looks around, “Catra. Where’s Catra?”

“Was that the other girl in the car with you?”

“Where is she?” Adora groans as she tries to lift herself off the road. Her knees buckle under her as she stands, the stranger catches her as she falls, giving her a shoulder to lean on as she balances herself. Adora grabs the other woman’s lapel, pain and anxiety making her voice shake, “Tell me where she is!”

“Okay, okay,” the pink haired woman acquiesces, “she’s over here. My boyfriend is looking after her.”

The two women limp around the mangled Mustang as they make their way to a man in a blue sweater kneeling over a crumpled body. Adora’s eyes grow wide and her breathing speeds up when she sees Catra’s face; she pushes herself off the stranger’s shoulder and stumbles forward, pushing the bespectacled man out of the way. She cradles her lover in her arms, droplets of tears, rain, and blood dripping onto Catra’s face. “Catra!” Adora calls to her love, brushing away the blood and tears with a wet hand. She gently brushes Catra’s cheek until the brunette spits up a small amount of blood.

Catra looks up at Adora, a weak toothy smile on her face, “Hey Adora.” Catra coughs up more blood, Adora wipes away the specks of blood off her lips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the word stumbles out of her mouth behind her tears, “yeah I’m okay. What about you? How do you feel?”

Catra chuckles, “I’m fine- ack!” Catra is interrupted as another coughing fit overtakes her. When it subsides her breath hisses out like a rusty bellow. “Okay, maybe I’m not fine. Fuck this hurts.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Adora coughs, “you’re going to be okay, baby. It’s all going to be okay.”

Catra smiles, “Are you trying to convince me or you?”

Adora smiles back, tears and blood streaming down her cheeks. “What are you talking about? We’re going to get through this. We’re gonna get to a hospital, they’ll patch us up, and in a few weeks we’ll get to go home. And then, when we’re all healed, I’m going to ask you to marry me. Get on one knee and everything, look,” Adora digs in her pocket for the ring box, holding it out to Catra, “I brought it with me. My grandma’s ring, it was going to be super romantic and shit.”

Catra gurgles up a laugh, her own tears dripping down onto Adora’s wrist, “God you’re such a sappy idiot.”

“Yeah,” Adora sniffles, “I know! Just hang on, okay? Give me the chance to be the sappy idiot.”

Catra’s teeth chatter as she grimaces, “I wish could. God I wish I could, but I don’t know if I’m going to make it. My insides feel like hamburger right now and,” Catra hacks up a mouthful of blood, “that keeps happening.”

Adora’s eyes move down to Catra’s stomach and gently tugs the wet top away from her abs, revealing a deep purple hematoma the size of a dinner plate covering the area. More blood dribbles past the brunette’s blue tinged lips, her chest raising and falling rapidly as she tries to breathe. 

Adora pulls Catra close to her chest, heavy sobs wracking her body, “I’m so sorry Catra! I’m so sorry, this was all my fault! We should have stayed home like you wanted, I shouldn’t have looked away from the road, I shouldn’t have -hic- I shouldn’t have,” Adora’s voice trails off with more tear stained apologies. 

One of Catra’s hand reach up to Adora’s cheek, silencing the blonde. “Adora, listen to me. This isn’t your fault. This was an accident, it wasn’t your fault.” Another death rattle shakes her body, she holds a hand to stop Adora’s fretting, “Say it, say this isn’t your fault. I know you, I know you’ll put all the blame on yourself. So say it, right now, say it.”

“It’s not my fault,” Adora croaks, “it was an accident. It-it wasn’t my fault.”

Catra smiles, “Good. Adora?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold me, just for a little while.”

Adora bites back her tears and holds Catra close to her chest, she looks down at the dying woman in her arms, tilting Catra’s chin up as their lips seal tight. Adora tries to keep the kiss going as Catra pulls away, not wanting this to be their last kiss, but the brunette breaks it. 

Catra looks up at the blonde, her hand gently cradling her lover’s cheek as the rain beats down around them. “I love you,” her voice comes out barely a whisper.

Adora sputters, nodding her head as she puckers her lips. “I love you too. Forever and always.” Catra smiles one last time, serene and angelic, as the light fades from her eyes, her hand slips away from Adora’s cheek and falls limp with a small splash. Adora shakes her head, clutching the love her life tight to her as all warmth leaves Catra.

Pieces of Adora’s heart dribble out between her sobs, drowned out by the pouring rain and the approaching sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something, wasn't it? I've had this idea in my head for almost a year and I can't tell you how many tears I shed as I got into this fic. I'm glad I was able to share this with you all so you can join me in the crying fest.
> 
> If you're too sad, might I offer you a She-Ra writer's Discord in these trying times? We are creating a server for all fic writers, poets, and any one else who writes for She-Ra (although we are cool with other fandoms, just that we focus on She-Ra) to share their works, find beta readers, collaborate and brain storm with other writers. The server is still being set up at the moment but if you are interested, please contact Monika#5599 for more details.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
